6teenAGAIN!
by allstarweekend-guru
Summary: Caitlin,Wyatt,Jen,Jonsey,Nikki,and Jude have grown up.But they didn't keep in touch.What happens if they all wish for the same thing-to be sixteen again.Will their wish come true?


6teen-AGAIN!

Prologue/Preface

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Caitlin's 7 year old daughter sighed on the line. "Soon Jenny, soon." Caitlin Somers said. "HEY! I WANT TO TALK TO MOM!" she heard her 12 year old daughter Penn. "Penn!" her mother said strictly. "Sorry Mom." Penn apologized. "Did Derek call you yet honey?" she asked her daughter. Penn sniffled, "No." "Oh sweetheart." Caitlin said. "I have to go Franco needs me." "Oh, well okay mom." Penn said. Caitlin hung up the line, and shoved her cell-phone into her pocket. Caitlin was like every mother she knew, she worked, cleaned, cooked, and whenever she finally got time to get a manicure, she had a family crisis. It wasn't like she hated her kids. It was just she needed a brake. She missed the little town of Oakland, with her old best friends. It was night-time and Caitlin had to get to the hotel, she was looking along the street whenever she gazed into the sky, and saw a shooting star, and she closed her eyes, and wished, 'I wish I was sixteen again.' She opened her eyes, and ran the rest of the way home.

Nikki Harold was tired; she was a new mother with a baby boy, James. Her husband, Kyle was no help he was always at work and James was never asleep, that meant Nikki was never asleep. "Come on sweetie." Nikki said. "Sweetie." She sighed. Finally her baby boy was asleep, and Nikki was about to climb into bed, when she saw a shooting star. She looked at it curiously, and whispered as she closed her eyes, 'I wish I was sixteen again and my friends were back.' she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Jen Torso strolled into her step-brother Jonsey's front door to pick up her triplets, Cheryl, Chance, and Carter. Cheryl jumped up and hugged her mother. "How was your day with Aunt Hannah?" she asked. "Great!" Chance said. "Good," Jen tousled Chance's hair. "Mom?" Carter asked. "What?" asked Jen. "What time is it?" Jen looked at her watch, "9:00." She answered. "Crap!" he said and ran towards Jonsey's shed. "Bye Uncle Jones!" he said and left, Jen caught his arm. "Carter, where are you going?" "On a date with Chelsea." He answered. "Bye." With that he left. "Okay then." His mother said, she went back to Jonsey's shed. "Hey Jones." She said. "Hey sis." He said sawing a piece of wood. "Don't you ever wish to see Caitlin or Nikki, or Jude, or Wyatt?" she asked. He looked down, "Of course Jen, I still have feelings for Cait, and Nik. I miss them. Especially Jude and Wyatt." Then he smiled. "At least we kept in touch." He hugged her. She giggled, "Well I got to get the kids home." He smiled, and waved. Jen walked out of the little shed, and was excited to see a shooting star, she whispered. 'I wish I was sixteen again, with Nikki, and Caitlin and Wyatt and Jude.'

Wyatt Green's wife had just had a baby one hour ago, it was a boy, and they named it Tyler. His other child, Erin said "Stupid Baby." Wyatt now held his 2 year old, Erin in his arms; she was asleep so Wyatt decided to a walk. He walked around the hospital with Erin in his arms; He spotted a shooting star in the sky, and locked his eyes to the bright light, and thought, 'I want to be sixteen again with ALL my friends.' He looked down at his little girl, her eyelids closed. He suddenly felt tired. "Come on sweetheart." He whispered, and took his child back to his wife, Georgia. He told her he was going home with Erin. "Okay Honey." Georgia kissed him and Erin. "Bye."

Jude Saquasha held his 1 year old daughter, Hailey as him and his wife visited her old friends, Harriet and Mark. He walked to the kitchen; Mark threw a beer at him. He set Hailey down, Mark's oldest daughter's GiGi and Molly took her, and they baby-sat her. He drank the beer and then had another, by the end of the night he had drank nine beers. But luckily he wasn't drunk or tipsy-to get him drunk, he had to have a full pack of Coor's. He was walking out of Mark's whenever he saw a shooing star-he wished this: 'I wish to be sixteen with my best friends at the mall.' With that he dragged himself away.

Jonsey Retyle grabbed Mt. Dew and continued sawing. His son's Reed and Tommy walked out, "Hey Dad!" Reed said. "Hey Kids!" Jonsey said. "Can we help?" asked Tommy. "Sorry Son, I am kind of done." He said. "I'll make you guys milkshakes." He said. They nodded, "Thanks Dad!" the kids ran inside. "Ahh." Jonsey said and walked outside. "Look! A shooting star!" he sighed thinking, 'They don't work!' But just for fun he whispered, 'I wish I was sixteen and a ladies man again!'


End file.
